


Lustful Catastrophe

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cheating, Cock Slut, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Doggy Style, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Strip Tease, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Jekyll has finally scored a date with his long-time crush, Frankie Stein. However, upon getting dressed for the date, he somehow sees Meowlody and Purrsephone showing up at his doorstep. Just what do they want from him and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustful Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters from the series. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Shannon Hale.

It was a clear Friday afternoon as Jackson Jekyll appeared looking sharp-dressed in his light blue long-sleeved collar shirt, black jeans and black tuxedo shoes. Add in prescription glasses and slicked back hair and he looked good to go. The reason why he was dressed like this was because he had scored a date with his long-time crush, Frankie Stein. The gameplan was simple: Dinner, movie, and if they had enough energy, maybe a sleepover.

"Hmmmm, I definitely do look good." Jackson smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He then started brushing and flossing his teeth in order to avoid bad breath. And then, he splashed on some cologne since he knew Frankie had a turn-on for guys who smelled better. Good thing Jackson knew how to groom himself quite perfectly. After that, he washed his face off a little, just because Jackson wanted to. And it was mostly because he didn't want any acne.

After those things were done, Jackson adjusted his black tie and excited the bathroom.

"Okay, I think that should be all..." He said to himself.

Before Jackson could head out the door, something was missing.

"Wait a minute, I forgot something..." He muttered.

Jackson then headed out to the kitchen to get the roses and a heart-shaped box full of dark chocolate for Frankie to eat.

"There we go," Jackson said, getting the gifts. "Never thought I'd leave without you..."

As soon as he got them...

_*RING! RING!*_

The doorbell suddenly rang, leaving Jackson confused.

_"Well, that's weird..."_ Jackson thought. _"I'd told Frankie I'd be picking her up. What could she be doing at my house this time of hour?"_

Just out of curiosity, Jackson went right up to the door and grabbed the handle. As soon as he opened it, he didn't see Frankie at the door.

Instead...

...

...

...

...it was Toralei's best friends, Meowlody and Purrsephone.

Meowlody purred lightly at the sight of the well-dressed boy whom had opened the door.

"Well, hey there, Jackson. " she purred.

"Ummmm, can I help you two...?" Jackson gulped, not knowing what to make of this.

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Purrsephone chuckled. "We just came here to see you."

"I don't really know if you wanna do that," Jackson shrugged. "I do have a date with Frankie I wanna go to..."

Disappointed by this, Meowlody made a cute sad kitty face too adorable for anyone to deny.

"Awwww, Jackson... please?" She cooed. "I'm sure Frankie would mind if you were a few minutess late picking her up. You could make up an excuse. Pwetty pwease...?"

"Well..." Jackson replied, thinking about it. "The movie doesn't really start for another hour or so..."

"Mmmmm, are those chocolates in your hand...?" Purrsephone purred with desire.

"Um, yeah, they are..." Jackson nodded.

"Good, cause we could really use some." Purrsephone said as she took the chocolates out of Jackson's hand.

"But those are Frankie's!" Jackson exclaimed. "Y-y-you can't just take them away from my hand!"

"Oh, we're not taking them," Meowlody corrected him before lying to him. "We just wanna _inspect_ them. Make sure they're very good."

Right there, both Meowlody and Purrsephone immediately dug into the box of chocolates, finding out what kind of pieces they wanted. Meowlody had her eyes on vanilla cream while Purrsephone became attached to the cherry-cream ones.

"Ooooh, that chocolate-coated vanilla piece looks delicious..." Meowlody smirked in seductive fashion.

"Mind if I feed you one?" Purrsephone asked her.

"Not at all..." She smirked back as Purrsephone dug a chocolate out of the box.

With the piece of vanilla-filled chocolate right in her hand, Purrsephone had forcefed Meowlody, who used her tongue to circle around the piece sensually. Jackson felt so frozen at an image like this. Half of him wanted to take back the chocolates they stole from him, but strangely, half of him found this little display so hot, he could hardly do anything at all. The two mischevous catgirls were making Jackson's glasses fog up in response.

After Meowlody was finished with her piece of chocolate, it was finally Purrsephone's turn.

"Ooooh, I bet that cherry-filled chocolate looks good." The black-haired catgirl replied.

"Well, let me take care of that for you..." Meowlody smirked, getting the piece out of the box.

Yet again, she used the same technique her twin sister did. She licked around the chocolate coated cherry in circles. Once again, this made Jackson so desperately aroused and turned on, his heart was beating rapidly out of his chest at a furious pace. Meowlody and Purrsephone never had lips so curvaceous and plump before, Jackson thought. Just the image of Purrsephone taking a bite out of that chocolate made Jackson a little stiff in the pants.

After Purrsephone finally bit out of that piece of chocolate, Meowlody noticed a smidge of cherry coating around her twin sister's lips.

"Aww, you made a mess!" Meowlody groaned.

"What, I did?" Purrsephone gasped.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't worry," Meowlody said, smirking right in front of Jackson. "I know how to get it right off..."

Displaying a pleasing smile, Meowlody went right to Purrsephone and planted a huge kiss around her lips. Jackson's jaw had immediately dropped right away, seeing the two catgirls liplocking right in front of him. The nerd's face was somehow glistening with sweat, getting more aroused by their tongues wrestling around for dominance. His deep breaths started to quicken in response as Jackson's bulge started to tighten, urging to break free from the fabric of his pants. This all happened when Jackson happened to see something shocking inside their skirts.

Both Meowlody and Purrsephone weren't wearing any underwear. He found this out when Purrsephone's hand was placed around Meowlody's hips, lifting up her skirt a bit. The nerd blushed in total delight and surprise. Jackson was feeling so light-headed and aroused from this scene, he had no choice but to tug his crotch desperately. This felt so wrong to Jackson. I mean, how would Frankie feel if she caught him being turned on by this hot scene? She would be heartbroken and torn to be honest. But Jackson couldn't control himself. Meowlody and Purrsephone nearly had Jackson wrapped around their cat tails.

After they were done with their little make-out session, the two turned to Jackson with seduction on their faces.

"Mmmmm, you wanna see more of this...?" Meowlody smirked, teasing him.

"I-uh... well... you see..." Jackson muttered in confusion.

The rest of his babbling made both of the catgirls chuckle and giggle.

"Oh, he's too shy..." Purrsephone cooed before turning to Meowlody, "You think we should make him answer?"

"Let's." Meowlody smirked to Purrsephone.

Just before Jackson could even talk, Meowlody and Purrsephone attacked him playfully, sending the nerd straight down to the floor. Jackson became suddenly pinned to the floor by the two seductive felines standing right before him. He tried to break free, but unfortunately, their grip was too strong for him to break.

Before the nerd could explain was going on, Meowlody fired the first shot by wrapping her lips all around his. This shocking move nearly stunned the nerd completely, having him rendered breathless thanks to Toralei's mischevious catgirls. He broke in a moan when her entire tongue was jammed inside Jackson throat, swimming all over his tastebuds. The geek felt a warm feeling of strawberries and lilacs all over, making him a little air-headed in the process. Being a little jealous herself, Purrsephone squatted down and smacked her twin sister's curvaceous ass, just to make her horny as a rhino. She hissed a little during her kiss with Jackson, which came nearly close to biting his lip off. Each smack was hurting her furry rump way more as seconds passed, but nevertheless, it was such a huge turn-on for Meowlody.

She soon broke off the kiss and looked down at Jackson with a combination of lust and hunger around both Meowlody and Purrsephone's faces. Nodding to both one another, the two got rid of their vests and then stripped off their tight tanktops to display their ample 38 DD breasts to him. That single image made Jackson's jaw open in total surprise.

"Oh my ghoul..." Jackson gasped.

"So Jackson, you like these babies...?" Purrsephone asked him seductively.

"Oh, I soooooo do." Jackson chuckled while nodding.

"You like it when we do this...?" Meowlody asked him.

Just to tease him, the mischevious duo decided to rub both their chests between each other, poking each other's tits and smushing their breasts between each other.

A sight like this was making Jackson's glasses fog up in the process. His heart got him going when Purrsephone scrunched up Meowlody's left breast and gave her nipple a very insatiable lick. Jackson had never felt so dirty in his entire life. By then, all of the massaging, caressing and scrunching they were doing on each other was making the insides of Jackson's pants bulge up in response. Hell, he was growing so big that he was this close to popping out of his trousers and breaking free for some air. Meowlody felt his little man poke around her rear, catching her interest.

"Ooooh, I bet you're a naughty boy, huh...?" Meowlody smirked.

"Let's see what little ol' Jackson's got hiding under there?" Purrsephone replied as she got her hands right in his crotch.

Feeling that bulge as tight as she could, Purrsephone undid that button of his, along with the zipper. From there, both Meowlody and Purrsephone's jaws were dropped at the size of his manhood. For something that was tall about ten whole inches, Jackson looked hung than a fucking horse in heat. Something inside both Meowlody and Purrsephone knew this was gonna be fun.

"Mmmmm, looks like Jackson ain't so little anymore..." Purrsephone purred in pleasure.

"I know," Meowlody smirked. "Lets give his little friend a nice quiet tongue bath, shall we?"

"Lets." Purrsephone nodded as the two girls went down on him.

Before Jackson could have something else to say, he felt a very lustful shudder when the mischevious catgirls sent their tongues sliding up and down his erected cock. Meowlody licked him up around the tip while Purrsephone started from the bottom and licked him right above the base, sharing a little bit of a french kiss with her twin sister. Purring more with pleasure, Purrsephone bobbed her head up and down, taking in all 10 inches of Jackson she could ever stuff in her mouth. She stuffed her mouth so deep, the size of his cock nearly reached up to her gag reflex therefore making her choke a little. Meowlody on the other hand, sent her hand around his scrotum while rubbing and caressing it smoothly for twice the pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh..." Jackson moaned while biting his tongue in surprise.

He could feel his hips spasm whether the corner of those catgirls tongues would flicker around the base. It actually felt kinda ticklish to the geek, making him smile in total ecstacy. He was loving this phenomenal double team blowjob being done to him, but deep down, he couldn't help but feel guilty on the inside. How would Frankie, his longtime crush, even feel if she knew or saw this little unexpected threesome Jackson was having? She could feel crushed and broken about this, and Jackson would feel the same thing too. But with the image of Meowlody and Purrsephone sucking and slurping his bulging erection non-stop, he probably didn't care. What he was feeling felt so ecstatic and phenomenal. He wished he could make this last forever.

But the two stopped, leaving Jackson raising his eyebrow.

"Hey, why did you stop?" The nerd asked.

"Who said we were stopping?" Meowlody asked him. "The fun's just getting started..."

"Hmmm...?" He gasped.

With an evil sexy smirk forming in their faces, Purrsephone got up and squatted down on his lap, feeling his ten inches inside her.

Carefully yet nicely, she bumped and grinded all over his cock in a very rhythmic motion. Jackson's hung phallus was experiencing the pressure and tightness of her pink textures, as if it was being stroked/choked to death. Her ass started twerking and popping repeatedly, bringing in a nice jiggle that Jackson wished he would see. He would have imagined that booty of Purrsephone's would drop dimes. Being turned on by this ounce of pleasure, Jackson clung his hands onto her bulbous ass cheeks and thrusted his cock between them vertically, therefore taking charge. He even found time to smack her ass, which brought out that nice hypnotic jiggle that Purrsephone found a whole lot hot. The more slaps her black ass was taking, the more hornier and faster Purrsephone was getting.

Meowlody looked a little jealous that her friend was getting all the fun, so she decided to take action. So while Purrsephone was riding out Jackson's cock to kingdom come, Meowlody decided to sit on the Nerd's already fogged up face. Looking at that tight little pussy close-up, Jackson teased the white-haired catgirl off with his tongue. She looked a little tickled beyond belief when his sharp tongue started flicking and fluttering around her clit. Just to make Meowlody scream in total lust, Jackson jammed every inch of his tongue crammed inside of her tight pussy. He spent most of his seconds chewing, licking, slurping and penetrating that little pink piece of wetness like it was some type of tasty hard candy. By then, the nerd suddenly found himself pinned to the floor by both the werecats' groins, leaving him unable to escape. Meowlody and Purrsephone were growing so hot and aroused from this experience that the two started to engage in a hot french kiss. Never once had they felt so horny and dirty like this before.

Growing very tired of this position, Meowlody got off of Jackson and tackled Purrsephone to the ground playfully, therefore continuing their hot little makeout session. The nerd managed to readjust his glasses and pick himself back up to see the two kinky werecats go at it in front of him. Suddenly, a very turned-on smile appeared on his face in response.

_"Oh man, who needs Frankie when I got this? This is fuckin' hot!"_ Jackson thought to himself while stroking his manhood.

After keeping his stiffness up, Jackson approached Meowlody like a sneaky ninja and positioned himself around her rear. With a single thrust, Meowlody lustfully screamed around the house, feeling every ounce of his ten inches enter inside her.

"OH GHOUL!" She went.

He paced his hips around her slowly and nicely, taking his sweet time to relish in the entire feeling. She felt so hot and steamy around his cock, it was almost like Jackson ended up in a furiously hot steam room. The pain clearly got to Meowlody intensely that she started hanging onto Purrsephone's hair in response. With all of the thrusting going on, she felt just a gleam of his pre-cum squirt inside her therefore anticipating an eruption happening imminently. Any more of this hard senseless thrusting and Jackson would have taken in one huge eruption, it would fill her up to the entire womb and core. Suddenly, he decided to up the ante by slapping her ass, just to make her more extra horny. All Meowlody could do was hiss in total pleasure as his hand kept smacking her rump with total velocity.

Knowing that Purrsephone was getting a little jealous, Jackson managed to switch between the two black werecats. With his cock lubed up thanks to Meowlody's love juices, Jackson thrusted onto Purrsephone hard and nicely. She black-haired werecat bit her tongue and hissed, feeling that huge erection plunge through her once more. In Purrsephone's case, Jackson's cock was large enough to tear her right in half. With intense thrusting like this, she was coming this close to having her cherry popped thanks to his bulging penis. However, she thought Jackson wasn't fast enough. So she wanted to see him step it up.

"Ahh, fuck me! FUCK ME HARDER!" Purrsephone cried out.

Hearing this, Jackson's thrusts started going from fast to turbo fast in a matter of minutes. Just to help him out, Purrsephone sent her hands clenching onto Jackson's very tight buttocks. For a very skinny guy, Jackson was definitely firm all over. It was that kind of firmness that forced the nerd to plunge harder onto her until she felt a hint of pre-cum as well. Already feeling sore herself, Meowlody was getting off to this scene, fingering and massaging herself in total pleasure. They were enjoying the fact that they got to share a hot geeky cutie like Jackson. Because the faster that Jackson was going, the faster Meowlody was going herself with all of her rubbing. She looked down at an already fuckable Purrsephone and traded in yet another french kiss once more. As Jackson saw both werecats in this kind of position, he had something in mind.

During his little intense bump-and-grind session, Jackson's penis started to enlarge and pulsate, turning a little red in the process. It had a very vibrating, yet very shaking feeling. As if he couldn't find anything to control the oncoming explosion. With his hips spazzing out of control, Jackson finally lost it.

"SHIT, I'M GONNA CUM...!" The geek yelled.

As Jackson pulled out of Purrsephone, the two catgirls sent their tongues out, waiting for the geek to give every ounce of himself to them. After several more strokes from his erection, he exploded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" He moaned as his huge creamy seed jolted from his erection and blasted both Meowlody and Purrsephone in their faces. The two hot feisty werecats were being slathered by his hot stickiness around their cheeks and around their mouths. To them, it tasted so much like fresh liquid fruit. And they were enjoying it to the last drop.

As both Meowlody and Purrsephone were continuing to make-out, they saw Jackson breathing heavily while collapsing to the floor. The two couldn't help but smirk on the job they did on him. They made sure Jackson had forgotten all about Frankie and his date. Heck, with all the fucking that he did, he hardly forgot he was going on a date.

"Wow, that was amazing..." Jackson sighed.

"We could say the same thing, you stud you..." Meowlody purred in total pleasure.

"I hope it was all worth it for you, hunk." Purrsephone purred as well.

"It was." Jackson nodded.

While Jackson was still laying on the floor, the mischievous twin sisters started redressing herself, much to the geek's disappointment. He really liked to see the two hot busty werecats in the nude right where he was.

"Well, we gotta be going off now," Purrsephone replied. "I hope you enjoy a good sleep, my sweet."

"But don't worry, we'll come back over again just to please you once more, my sexy nerd." Meowlody smirked while winking. "Ta ta..."

With their words set in stone, both ghouls left Jackson's house with satisfied smiles on their faces. Jackson on the other hand, was still in total la-la land. The entire room was spinning all around him right now, making him dazed and tired as he could be.

As Jackson was still resting...

*RING RING*

His iCoffin rang. Despite being exhausted and tired, he reached out for his phone and answered.

"Hello?" Jackson replied.

_"Hey Jackson, it's me Frankie!"_ Frankie exclaimed. _"You ready for our date?"_

"Uh, listen, about our date..." Jackson said, clearing his throat. "I'm afraid I won't be able to make it."

_"Aww, why not?"_ Frankie groaned in unison.

"It was a last-minute headache and fever," Jackson said, lying under his teeth. "So I'm gonna be cooped up here in this house for tonight. If it's okay with you, do you wanna reschedule for tomorrow?"

After only several seconds of thinking, Frankie decided to give her answer.

_"Sure, it's no problem at all."_ Frankie nodded. _"I hope you'll get rid of that fever soon enough."_

"I hope so, too." Jackson nodded back. "Anyway, gonna get to bed before this headache blows over."

_"All right, I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye!"_ Frankie smiled as she hung up.

"Bye." The geek said, hanging up as well.

Suddenly, Jackson Jekyll laid out one crafty smirk around his lips. On the fact that Frankie didn't know about the little threesome Jackson had behind her back. Sure it was gonna be tricky with both Frankie, Meowlody and Purrsephone wrapped around his finger, but as long as he and those werecats don't blab it out to the entire school, he was gonna be alright. After all, he was gonna have no problem having three ghouls all to himself.

As he walked some of the fatigue off, Jackson took a stop and looked at himself in the mirror, mostly to wipe the sex fog off his glasses. As he put them back on, all Jackson could do was smile in behalf while saying these words:

"Now that was sooooo worth it..."


End file.
